home alone
by shanhei332
Summary: M-21 figure outs his feelings for takeo


Home Alone

It was never wracking the quietness of the house. The house was always lively and full of energy. It wasn't always like that thou it started when Frankenstein and his master took him in. Then the house gradually started to get full. At first M-21 couldn't stand it. Always watching over his shoulder. Wondering when he was going to be kicked out. He thought to himself, "Why would the keep a failure like him around. He would just get in the way." He was surprised as time went on that the demand never came. That even though the house was getting full. Neither Frankenstein or his master asked him to leave.

They took in two Noble children, and at M-21 request two more modified humans that were also once part of the Union even though they were considered successful experiment's and he was considered a failure. He felt a connection with them two. Rai, Frankenstein's master, even went out of his way to save him a few times even at the risk of his own life. Why would some one do that for a nothing like him, a useless person who doesn't even know his own name. One day when M-21 was hiding on the balcony away from all the noise of the human children that came on a very regular basis to see their friend Rai who they think is a regular high school student. "If they only knew," he thought to himself with a chuckle. He could feel a presence be hind him when he turned around Rai was their staring at him with a worried look on his face. The Noblesse the one true supreme being was staring at him with a look of concern.

"Is something wrong? Are you ok?" M-21 asked. He didn't know when it happened but M-21 realized that he would give his life to protect this being before him and hated to see him worried.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I can feel something troubling you. Pleases tell me, I would so like to eases the storm in your mind. I would do anything in my power to help you."

M-21 with a shocked look stared at the man and could not believe what he just heard. Without thinking he said. "pleases don't save me anymore. I can't stand the fact that every time you do it cost you more of your life. This failure is not as important as you. You mean more to the world, it needs you."

M-21 looked at the ground. The thoughts running until he felt the touch on his arm. He looked up and seen Rai smirking at him. Then with a sigh he answered. "I can't believe you asked me for the one thing in this world I can not grant you. You see to me you are one of the most important people, to me. M-21 don't you understand you are my family." With that Rai released his arm and left.

At that thought he snapped back to the reality. He was home alone he left work early to help Frankenstein, his master and the nobles to get ready to go to a clan meeting. Tao is going to a competitive gaming convention and would be with Ik-Han and Shinwu two of the human children that became important to the group. Tao said he would return Sunday night and the nobles will return Monday.

He will be alone all week end with Takeo. M-21 didn't know how he felt about that. Takeo was like family to him, a comrade, but sometimes he doesn't think Takeo likes him to much or thinks he week. It's the way he looks at him sometimes. He doesn't know if it s pity or what he's thinking he just knows it's a little unsettling.

M-21 phone vibrated when he pulled it out he seen it was a text from Takeo it read: Tao just left with the guys. On way home. Going to stop pick up dinner. Don't feel like cooking and you can't lol.

He texted back: It was one time. That's all and it didn't taste that bad.

His phone vibrated again, and it read: Yes, yes it did lol but we don't keep you around for your cooking .

M-21 typed back: You are such an ass!

And before he could even put his phone down it vibrated: I try lol.

M-21 chuckled then he put his phone on the charger and went to take a shower.

Takeo stopped and got chesses burgers and fries. Also got a twelve pack of beer. He un locked the door and when he stepped inside he could hear the shower running. After removing his shoes and leaving the food in the kitchen he went to change as he walked by the bathroom he seen the door ajar. Takeo eyes went wide as he got the perfect view of M-21 in the shower. His face turned red and Takeo tried to leave but he couldn't. He was memorized by the site of M-21, who's silvery gray hair sleeked back from the water. His broad shoulders and strong arms. Takeo with his enhanced eye site could see the water running down every ich of M-21 body. He couldn't help the feeling starting to take over his body like electric shock running threw his veins. He looked like a statue of a Greek good. Chiseled out of hard stone there was not an once of fat on his body. Takeo new M-21 could sense his presences. He started to back into his room that was across the hall from the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door to his room he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Beautiful." He whispered to himself. As Takeo was changing out of his men in black suit he wore every day for work. He couldn't stop the thoughts of M-21 that were running threw his head.

When he was done Takeo went to the kitchen and was meet by M-21. He was standing there drinking a beer, dressed in a flannel shirt and tight jeans. The top few buttons on his shirt was undone and the image of his bare chest popped into Takeo mind. "God I'm in trouble!" he thought to himself as he sat at the bar.

"Beer," M-21 asked Takeo just nodded yes as he took the beer he was handed. They ate their dinner in silence. After it was done and they started cleaning up M-21 said, "god it's so quite it's kind of weird you know what I mean."

"Yea, also its strange just the two of us. Even when everyone gone Tao is usually with us." Takeo chuckled.

At that statement M-21 knew it was the right time to talk to him. Done cleaning, they were sitting at the bar drinking beer when M-21 said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Takeo heart was about to beat out of his chest. Was he going to ask if he was peeking at him in the shower or why his face was goes red sometimes when he looks at him. Never in a million years did he think that he would ask him what he had.

"Do you have something against me. Sometimes it feels like you look at me with distain or pity. I know I'm not as reliable as you, or as smart as Tao and I hate the fact that I cause problems for everyone here. I just want to know so I will at least know where I stand with you."

Takeo was in shock. He never meant to make him feel that way. Before he new what he was doing the words were flowing from his mouth as if a damn had broke and the water was pouring out.

"You are reliable. The fact is no one is as smart as Tao, and the only problem we would have is if you weren't here. You mean so much to so many. To me you are strong, not week. You are my hero if it weren't for you I would still be in the union. You gave me the glimpse of a normal life when you asked if we could stay here. The looks your worried about are not of pity or distain."

M-21 was now standing in front of the counter looking down into the sink. Before Takeo knew what, he was doing he moved to M-21 and wrapped his arms around his waste and held him tight and was resting is head on his back. M-21 could feel the heat of him threw his shirt and feel his breath on his back. His bodies automatically tightened up. "Then why the looks?" M-21 said in a low voice. They stood there for what seemed to be forever. Takeo never letting go of M-21, holding him as if he let him go he would run away. Then Takeo in a voice so soft that if his hearing wasn't enhanced he never would have heard it. "well you, Your just, so beautiful. I can't help it." M-21 could feel the sigh of his words on his back.

Takeo waited for him to yell at him or push him away but he didn't. Takeo couldn't take the silence anymore so he turned him around pressing M-21 between him and the counter. Takeo knew M-21 could feel his arousal pressing against him. He could tell that M-21 was a little aroused too. Takeo ran his hand threw M-21 hair taking in the softness of it then rested his hand on the back of his head, pulling him forward till their foreheads touch. Then Takeo spoke in that low soft voice again, "I didn't know if I should tell you. You don't know how many times I dreamed of us this. Of us I didn't want to lose you if I couldn't be with you then just being by your side is enough." Then he placed a chased kiss on his lips.

When he pulled away he could see the confusion on M-21 face. This time he used his hand and pulled him into the kiss. This kiss was more forceful, hungrier. Takeo nipped at his lips and when M-21 l.et out a little moan he proceeded to put his tongue in his mouth. Kissing more greedily not wanting to stop until he felt M-21 go week in the knees.

M-21 opened his eyes as Takeo pulled away. He stared into Takeo bright blue eyes and seeing a look. A look that he never thought anyone would ever show him, and don't remember if anyone ever did. The look of love and acceptance want and desire. The next thing M-21 knew he had moved his hand to Takeo face and pulled him in kissing him again. This time M-21 was putting all his feelings in to it. Hope, longing, love and maybe fear. Because the next thing Takeo said was, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you and I will never leave you no mater what happens. I don't care who you were I love the one standing before me now."

With that Takeo took M-21 hand and lead him to his bedroom. When they got to the door Takeo said, "I don't want to force you and I don't want you to come out of some sense of obligation. If you want to come I promises I will go as slow as you need. I won't pressure you. The choices is yours." And with that he went in to his room and shut the door. M-21 leaned against the wall and closed his eyes debating what he should do.

Takeo sat on his bed and removed the hair tie. His thoughts going a mile a minute. He wondered if he screwed up. Maybe he should not have said anything. How could he face him after this? And while all these thoughts were going through his mind suddenly stopped when he hears click of the door as it open.

He looked up to see M-21 closing the door. M-21 was standing there looking at the floor. Takeo asked M-21 why he came and M-21 answered, "I don't know why some one like you would want some one like me, but I trust you and I….love The you that you are now too. So, if this is what you want then I can give you a night."

Takeo now realized that M-21 still didn't understand him. He realized for the first time just how inexperienced he was. The thought M-21 thinks he wanted a one-night stand hurt. Then he knew that M-21 thought of himself as unworthy of anything more than that. Takeo pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "21 you miss understand I don't want a just one night. I want every night, I want you as my partner. You're the only one worthy of that."

With that he kissed him slowly moving over to the bed. Takeo pulled his shirt off then he started to unbutton M-21's every time his fingers brushed against M-21 chest he would let out a small growl.

He laid Him on the bed and kissed down his neck. Then his chest working his way lower and lower. When he gets to right above his waste of his jeans he looks up and said, "21 if you want to run now is the time cause I'm a very possessive person and I will never, let you go."

M-21 put his hand on Takeo head stroking his beautiful purple hair and whispered, "I guess I will just have to deal with it."

And that is how the new chapter of M-21 and Takeo life started. Home alone with a weekend of passion. Only time will tell if the can make it but they both are going to work like hell so that neither will ever be alone again or feel worthless . People can come together at the strangest times because love will always find away.


End file.
